Fallen for Him
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Told from her sister's eyes, this tells of Myrtle McGonagall's struggle for acceptance, friendship and love while trying to prove that even evil has it's good sides. Pairings-Tom Riddle/Myrtle McGonagall - Student!Minerva/Albus - later more ADMM. ABANDON
1. Prologue

1Pairings: Tom Riddle/Myrtle McGonagall - Student!Minerva/Albus

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series … it all belongs to JK Rowling. If I did, Dumbledore wouldn't be dead, neither would Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Hedwig, … well you get the idea.

*Does not comply with DH, Dumbledore's death or time lines*

Prologue

All was quiet, only a few lone shouts were heard from the grounds, the end of the school year drawing to a close. The halls were quiet and the ghosts were the only form of life to be seen. It was the summer of 1997 and everything the wizarding world knew was about to change – forever.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley all stood nearby the gates, calling their farewells to the departing students. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood bade their good-byes before catching the last carriage to the train. Ginny's waving hand fell as the carriage turned down the winding path, disappearing from view, "So – why again are we staying here for the summer? Well, I know why Harry's staying here. But why are we staying too?" Hermione opened her mouth, bit back an angry retort, and responded with a shrug.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, "Let's go, Fred and George opened their Hogsmead branch last week. There's loads of sales and stuff…" But Harry shook his head, his footsteps leading him in the direction of the place he had begun to call home since he was eleven years old. Hermione and Ginny followed, Ron cast a longing glace towards the road that led towards Hogsmead, before following them. At the gates, Harry ignored Ron's suggestion about paying Hagrid a visit; although Harry didn't think Hagrid would be all too pleased to tell of the mysterious events surrounding his expulsion from Hogwarts.

Instead, Harry led Ron, Ginny and Hermione along a deserted first-floor corridor. Hermione and Ron were casting nervous glances around as Harry paused in front of an oak door. Knocking, he pushed open the door, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all following reluctantly as they exchanged confused glances with each other.

The tiny office was empty, except for the four newcomers inside it. Hermione conjured three wooden-backed chairs as Harry took a seat in the one opposite the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione sank willingly into the chairs, but Ron looked around nervously, examining the crammed bookshelves, piles of parchment on the desk and a second door, which seemed to be locked. He faced Harry, "Why exactly are we doing in Professor McGonagall's office? You didn't get summer detention did you?"

"'Summer detention'?" a voice repeated, "I'll have to think about that one." Minerva McGonagall shook her head, "No, Mr. Potter doesn't have summer detention, we don't even have that here – yet. He is continuing his lessons with Professor Dumbledore this summer, and evidently, he has a question for me." She took a seat behind her desk, placing a stack of parchment on the floor.

"Well, Professor," Harry began. "I was wondering if you knew anything about how Moaning Myrtle died. You know?" Minerva frowned, "Why do you need to know? Besides, she's been dead for over fifty years, how could that help you now? Or did Professor Dumbledore put you up to this?" Harry shrugged, "No he didn't. But didn't Voldemort –" Ron, Ginny and Minerva all flinched, "– go to school around the same time as her. I mean, he killed her, right?"

"I suppose so," Minerva leaned back in her chair, "but You-Know-Who doesn't keep track of who he kills. He just does it."

"But why Myrtle?" Harry asked, "Why her? She hadn't done a thing to hurt him!"

"Prove it," Minerva cut across Harry, her eyes narrowed.

"Myrtle's dead, no one can prove a thing!" Harry cried, jumping up.

"That's not true Harry, you can just go ask Myrtle yourself." Hermione whispered quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Harry snorted, "she's really going to tell us what she did wrong. That is if she even did anything wrong." He faced Hermione, eyes blazing.

"She might not," Minerva interjected, "but her sister might." Harry exchanged a glance with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they all responded with nonchalant shrugs. He turned to Minerva, "I highly doubt that Myrtle's sister is going to talk about her sister's death." She shrugged, "Well, Myrtle's sister knows the real reasoning behind her death. And the name, Olive Hornby doesn't come up at all." Ron looked confused, "Well, who does?"

"Hello," Albus Dumbledore entered the room, "I was hoping to bother my deputy for a moment. I can wait for you four," he leaned against the bookshelf, "continue." Harry turned, "Well, please answer Ron's question Professor."

Minerva McGonagall suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Well, I don't see why you have to know." Albus looked up, "Who wants to know what?" Minerva smiled sadly at him, "Harry wants to know the reasoning behind Myrtle's death." Understanding and sadness replaced the confusion in Albus' eyes and he nodded,

"Oh, Myrtle," he paused, lowering his voice, "Myrtle McGonagall?" He placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder, "It's okay Mina, you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want too. You know that," he brushed his lips against hers, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"No, Albus," Minerva's voice shook a bit, "please stay here. I want you to be here." She looked up at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "I'll tell you. And yes, to answer the question you probably are all too nervous to ask, yes, Albus and I are married." Harry nodded, "Please tell." Albus sat on the arm of Minerva's chair, tracing patterns across her back as she began.


	2. Chapter One New Developments

1Chapter One - New Developments

New Year's Eve, 1943

"Oi! Head Girl!" Myrtle McGonagall laughed, poking a tall, raven-hared Gryffindor in the back. The girl turned, narrowing her eyes at her sister, "It's Head Girl McGonagall, Miss McGonagall, Mina or," she lowered her voice, "Mrs. Albus Dumbledore," she flicked her ebony-colored braid over her shoulder. "but don't tell a soul." She lead Myrtle along a hallway towards two doors. One door had the Hufflepuff crest and the other, Gryffindor.

"Wahre Liebe Für immer," Minerva whispered, pushing open the door, and turned, "Hurry up, the Ball's in less than an hour, we're both got to do our make-up, hair and get dressed." She pulled her hair free from it's braid. Long ebony curls spilled to her waist, and she pulled an oak wand from her robe pocket and tapped her head. Now, light sapphire jewels and sky blue ribbons adorned her hair, which was twisted into a bun at the back of her head, a few curls framing her face.

"You know what colors I want," Myrtle said as Minerva turned Myrtle's pigtails to long, flowing curls with emerald jewels and silver ribbons. Minerva placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "You're going to be the second-most beautiful girl there tonight." Myrtle nodded, "I just hope that I'm beautiful enough for Tom to notice me." Looking uncomfortable, Minerva nodded, "Me too - well, not Tom. You know," she smiled, blushing.

"What aren't you telling me?" Anger bubbled inside Myrtle as her sister idly twirled a blue ribbon between her fingers. She made her best puppy-dog face and turned to Minerva, "Please,"

"I ... well, Tom asked me to go with him," Minerva frowned, "I told him that I was going with someone else. But, then he asked me if you had anyone to go with. So now, you and Tom are going together, as friends."

"Yes!" Myrtle threw her arms around her sister, toppling them both to the floor. The she sat up, rubbing her side, "Wait ... who are you going with?" Minerva blushed, "Well, I'm ... well, since I'm legally of age, well actually eighteen," she paused, "Professor Dumbledore and I are going together, as friends." Myrtle's jaw dropped, "Dumbledore? As in our Transfiguration professor?"

"Well, we got permission from Dippet, and he said it was fine. After all, would you really like a rumor to start about your sister and the Deputy Headmaster?" Minerva shrugged, "Besides, there will be enough rumors after tonight." She sighed, dropping her cloak and outer roves on the floor, opening her closet door. Myrtle reached past her, pulling two dresses, one was a deep, midnight blue and the other, emerald green. Her stared at the silver one, "These are our dresses?" Minerva nodded, smiling, "Mum sent them directly to my room a week ago." She held the blue one to herself, "I like it."

Each dress had a long, flowing skirt, that was decorated with rhinestones and beads. The sleeves had silver embroidery that wove small, delicate looking flowers and vines along them. A rim of silver stones adorned the cuffs and tiny beads, also silver, rimmed the collar. Minerva nodded, "The emerald one is yours and the blue one is mine. Your collar is a little nicer that mine, after all, you really do love Tom."

"And you like Professor Dumbledore!" Myrtle replied.

"But I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Minerva shrugged, "Besides, I can't date him until July. That's even if we become more than friends to each other." Minerva sighed, looking forlorn.

Myrtle laughed, "You will be, one day, Minerva Dumbledore." Minerva sighed, "I hope so, Myrtle Riddle." They both smiled, exchanging knowing glances before diving into discussion about the ball.

Minerva sighed, sinking into a chair and kicked off her shoes, rubbing her sore feet. Sitting besides her, Albus frowned, "Why do you girls wear such uncomfortable shoes?" he smiled, "You don't seem the type at all, my dear." Looking up, Minerva spotted Demeter Lyndons, a Hufflepuff in her year, make her way towards them, totting an annoyed looking sixth-year. She stopped into front of them, holding out an bottle to Albus.

"He was trying to spike the punch with something. I don't think there's anything in it though, I caught him before that." She explained. Albus took the bottle, frowning at the boy, "I'll be right back Miss Lyndons, Minerva." He grasped the boys shoulder, "I must notify Armando," and headed towards the Entrance Hall. Demeter sat besides Minerva, looking curious, "So what's it like?" Minerva looked confused, "What do you mean Lyndons?"

"It's obvious Dumbledore likes you! I mean, honestly Minerva, how many students does he call by their first name? You're the only one I can think of," Demeter smiled, "And forget last year, it's alright, I gave up Divination halfway through October." Minerva shook her head, "Demeter, I student-teach all his first- and second-year classes, of course we're good friends." Demeter shook her head, clearly annoyed that Minerva wasn't getting the point, "No you don't - I'll tell you during Runes on Monday." She jumped up and darted away as Myrtle and Tom made their way towards her, Albus following closely behind.

Myrtle sank into Demeter's vacated spot, closing her eyes in mock relief. Tom sat besides her, "Was that Lyndons? The Hufflepuff Divination freak? I thought she hated you," he frowned. Minerva shrugged, "I thought so too. She hasn't spoken to me since I told her Divination was worthless last year. But, now, apparently, she dropped the stupid subject."

"Now, don't you go insulting the staff Minerva," Albus sat on her opposite side, handing her a mug of peppermint tea. She slapped his arm, "I'm not insulting the staff at all - just the subject. Besides, I thought that you said Divination was pointless." She sighed, turning to Myrtle, who rose.

"Sorry. Of course, we just get here to leave but Tom and I are going to go dance for a bit." Tom took Myrtle's hand, "See you around Mina, Professor." They stood and moved away into the crowd that was forming nearest to the front of the hall. Albus rose as well, "Fancy a walk with me Minerva?" Minerva rose, slipping her hand into his, "Of course Albus. Call me 'Mina' though, you should know that by now." Nodding, Albus squeezed her hand, both making their way into the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds.

Stepping into the chilly, night air, Minerva shivered, "It's c-cold," her teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms. Albus pulled her against him, wrapping her into his outer robe. Minerva leaned her head on Albus' chest, tilting her head upwards to look at the first stars of the night. Albus gave a short laugh, looking upwards as well, "Careful Mina, you don't want any rumors about you and your Transfiguration professor."

"Honestly Albus," Minerva laughed, "it seems the whole school already thinks that there's something more than friendship between us." Dropping his arms, Albus stepped away from Minerva, "Then maybe we should go back into the Great Hall and enjoy the festivities, this is the setting for lovers," he turned. Minerva reacted quickly, catching his arm and looked up at him, and Albus noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Mina," Albus began, "let's go to my office. We can talk there, if you'd like." Minerva brushed past him, pulling open the doors and hurrying up the left staircase. She ran along one hallway, past the charms classroom and up a second flight of stairs towards the Divination tower. Halfway up the stairs, she paused, stopping at a small, oaken door, "Wahre Liebe Für immer," she managed through her tears and pushed it open, crawling inside.

"Minerva," Albus banged on the door, "let me in, I want to talk." She sniffed, snuggling under a woolen blanket in the window seat, looking out over the lake. As if of its own accord, the door swung open and Albus entered the room, looking around curiously, "Nice hideout my dear." He side-stepped a stack of books and settled on the seat besides Minerva, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Minerva, listen to me," Albus sighed, "what ever is bothering you, I insist that you tell me. You're my best friend -" This earned Albus a slap across the face and he reeled backwards, knocking the stack of books across the floor.

"Minerva McGonagall!" Albus cried, grabbing Minerva's arm as she made a dash for the door. He shoved her against the wall, eyes narrowed. As he noticed the tears come to her eyes, he loosened his grip allowing her to lean against him.

"Minerva, what is it?" he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, Minerva leaned into Albus' arms, sighing softly.

"You're my best friend Albus, and my professor," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "and, I think I'm in love with you." Albus took Minerva's hands, squeezing them gently, "Are you lying my dear?"

"No!" Why would you ever think that?" Minerva snapped.

"Because - there's a rather quiet, seventh-year Gryffindor with long raven hair in my Transfiguration class. She's awfully bright and a hard worker. She's also an amazing friend and I love her very much." Albus responded, smiling as Minerva's expression turned to one of shock.

"Me?" She whispered, her voice sounding very small and far away. Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus, resting her head on his shoulder. Albus kissed her forehead, "You're seventeen right my dear?" He ran his fingers through her hair, resting the other hand on the small of her back.

"Eighteen, as of last October." Minerva paused, "why? Is this amazingly talented Gryffindor seventeen?"

"Oh no, she's eighteen," Albus replied, "and I ask because, legally, you can leave school."

"Why would I do that?" Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Hogwarts is my home, no, scratch that. Being with you makes it feel like home.

And you're home, why would I leave home?"

"Mina, I wasn't done! If you're eighteen, you can be legally married - and no one can stop you."

"And...?" Minerva tilted her head to one side.

"If you and I became legally married, or engaged, the no one, not even the Ministry, could force you to leave Hogwarts."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Minerva asked, her head tipping right-side up.

"No trick my dear, only the truth." Albus smiled, "That's if you're willing to marry an old coot like me."

"Old coot?!" Minerva laughed, "Of course," she wrapped her arms around Albus' neck.

Almost at once, a thin, golden chain appeared around Minerva's neck. The chain held many silver charms; a wand, a lion, a phoenix feather, a book, and a cat's face. Along with the silver charms, there were two golden ones, a golden heart and two smaller hearts linked together with the letters "A" and "M" inside each one.

Albus smiled, "I'll take that as a yes, my dear."

* German for "True Love Forever"


	3. Note to Readers

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
